


Needing A Teacher

by Twisted_Mirror



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Declarations Of Love, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Nice Armitage Hux, One True Pairing, Only One Bed, Oral Sex, Phasma Wants Ben, Rey Needs A Hug, Roommates, Rose Knows What's Up, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Soft Ben Solo, True Love, Truth or Dare, Unrequited Love, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Wedding Fluff, Weddings, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mirror/pseuds/Twisted_Mirror
Summary: This fic is based on a prompt from @reylo_promptsWhen Rey tells her roommate, Ben, that she has only had sex in missionary position, he offers to let her use him to see what she likes. He vows to himself it's all for her pleasure, he has no idea that Rey is trying to drive him crazy.This all happens at Rose and Hux's wedding
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 163
Kudos: 801
Collections: Reylo, Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts), Reylo modern!AU trash, reylo trash





	1. One Room One Bed

Ben sat in the driver’s seat, waiting for his room mate Rey, fingers tapping impatiently on the leather covered steering wheel. He was deciding whether to go and fetch her, when she came bursting out of the apartment complex, bags in hand. 

“Sorry, sorry,” she mouthed at him. 

She chucked her bags into the trunk, slamming it shut before jumping into the passenger seat next to him. He gave her a long look, his head turned. 

“Are you quite ready?”

Rey pulled a face, rolling her eyes at him.

“I had to make sure I’d got everything,” she huffed. “No need to be such a bloody grump.”

Ben mumbled something that she could not make out and started up the engine. Rey buckled her belt as Ben pulled the car out of their parking spot, and they started on their journey. 

While Ben drove, his eyes fixed on the road ahead, Rey used the opportunity to cast him a sneaky glance. Stifling a small sigh, she let her eyes run down his jaw and neckline, the muscles drawing her eyes downwards. His black t-shirt clung to his muscled biceps; she couldn’t help but look at his large hands as they gripped the wheel. She didn’t know what it was, but whenever she focused on his hands, she felt her insides turn into a hot mess. She couldn’t help but imagine what they would feel like on her body, in her body. She clenched her thighs together, scolding herself for letting her mind wander. It was getting worse, more frequent. The way he made her feel, she felt as though someone had lit a fire inside of her, all consuming. 

She remembered the day she had turned up to view the apartment. She was not sure what she had expected, but the tall, Byronic hulk of a man that had answered the door was not it. She had been flustered at first, but had painted on her overly bright smile and got on with the viewing. Despite the awkwardness of feeling an instant attraction to him, she couldn’t pass up on the apartment. The location and the price were both amazing, and the apartment itself was pretty great. She had thought at first that she wouldn’t make the cut, that he’d take one look at her, sense her total lack of money or position and it would be a no. The apartment was in a high- end neighbourhood, which is why she had been surprised at the price, and Ben was clearly from money. Yet he had called her the next day and said that the room was hers. She smiled at the memory of how shocked she had been, and how easy they got on with each other, minus a few instances of Ben getting mad at her mess and her arguing about how uptight he was. 

She had been surprised when he had agreed to drive her all of the way to Ajan Kloss for Rose and Hux’s wedding. She had been even more surprised when he had agreed to be her plus one. He knew Hux from work, and though they had a bit of a messy past, they had a somewhat tenuous friendship. Ben though, hated big social functions, avoiding them like the plague, yet he’d still agreed to go. He and Hux must be better friends than she had thought. He hadn’t said much, just nodded in his stoic, controlled way. She had not been going to ask him, but the thought of turning up to another big social event alone, had been too much. No family, no significant other, pitying looks from friends that meant well. She had got on fine on her own, always had done, ever since she had bounced from one foster home to another. She was happy for Rose, she really was, but she could not help but feel envious whenever she was around Rose and her fiancé. Sometimes at night, as she lay there sleepless, she could not help as a wave of loneliness swept over her. She had friends, of course she did, but there was still that aching need within her. An aching need that intensified whenever she was around her tall, dark, hot roommate.

Rey switched on the radio, her breath catching as her arm brushed his. She felt as though he were still mad at her for being late as he moved his arm away from hers. He would never say anything though, he was always in control, rarely showed his emotions. When he did though, Rey loved what she saw, glimmers of love and light. She did not know why he locked it away. 

“Thanks again Ben.”

“Hmmm?”

“For being my plus one, for driving us all the way.”

He slipped her a brief sideways glance, a little smile upon his soft, full lips. 

“It’s okay, it’s what friends do isn’t it?”

She smiled back at him, but could not help feel the stab of disappointment in the pit of her stomach. Friends, that is all she would ever be to him. Sometimes in moments of doubt she wondered if he just tolerated her, he was older, more sophisticated, came from a well-known family, she was nobody. She knew that deep down, part of her had viewed this as a sort of date…he had just reminded her though, that it was wishful thinking on her part.

−−

Rey jumped out of the car as it pulled up outside the Endor Inn, hurling herself at a waiting Rose. 

“Rey…wait ‘til I’ve…”

She didn’t hear the rest as she excitedly shut the door with a slam, eager to hug her friend. Rolling his eyes with a sigh, he moved the car to go park, simultaneously pushing down a smile at seeing Rey so happy. 

“I’ve missed you so much!” Rose squealed. 

"I’ve missed you too! Where’s Hux?”

“He’s overseeing the finishing touches in the reception hall,” Rose laughed mischievously.

“Groomzilla?”

“Groomzilla,” nodded Rose.

Just then they noticed that Ben was making his way to them, carrying all of their bags. Not that he was struggling, his large frame easily distributing the weight. 

“Can’t believe you got Ben to come as your date,” Rose commented, watching with slightly narrowed eyes. “Armi and me were taking bets on it.”

“He’s not my date,” mumbled Rey, blushing furiously. 

Rose snorted.

“Yeh, but you want him to be,” she replied, still eyeing up their subject. “Not that I blame you, that boy is a full course meal!”

“Rose!”

“What?” Rose held her hands up in mock surprise. “You know you’ve been crushing on him hard for like two years. I mean…I wouldn’t mind being crushed by him.”

Rey swiped at Rose.

“He would never feel the same way about me, so just stop it.”

Rose noted the sullen, slightly defensive tone in her friend’s voice. 

“Wait, you have more than just a crush on him, don’t you?” she questioned, studying her friend.

Rey’s expression told her all that she needed to know. 

“Oh Rey, if that’s truly what you believe, then you need to start living your life, stop holding out for something that isn’t going to happen.”

“What’s not going to happen?” Ben asked, finally reaching them. 

“Ben!” greeted Rose, trying to quickly change the subject. 

Rey’s face had deepened to a crimson at the possibility of Ben having heard them. Rose reached forward and gave Ben a hug, though his hug back was a little stiff. People often made fun of Ben and his lack of enthusiasm for bodily contact with people, Rose however ignored any awkwardness and gave him a full hug. Rey noticed Ben’s body relax a little and smiled. 

“Sorry I didn’t grab my bags,” she apologised. 

“It’s okay, I could manage them,” he shrugged nonchalantly. 

“I better let you guys check in,” said Rose. “Meanwhile I need to make sure Groomzillas not out of control.”

She gave Rey another hug and a peck on the cheek and ran ahead. 

Ben being the gentleman he was, picked all of the bags up again, shaking Rey off when she tried to grab hers. The two of them made their way down the pebbled path of the hotel, that snaked through a picturesque garden. Ben watched Rey slyly as she looked around her in wonder at the greenery and the flowers, a look of wonder on her face. Growing up in city tenements and high-rise buildings, she had not had the luxury of something simple as a garden even. She made the most of every one she came across now, so he did not rush her. 

Once they were inside, Rey looked excitedly around. The hotel was bright and airy inside, tall ceilings and a massive sky light, decorated in cream and gold. Everything was elegant and simple. 

“This place is beautiful,” Rey commented. “I wonder how much it’s cost them to have the wedding here.”

“Hmmm, knowing Hux, a small fortune.”

Hux owned and ran The First Order Co. a massive tech conglomerate of which Ben ran their office in Chandrila. This had been where Rose had met Hux, or as she, and only she called Armi. The First Order had once been synonymous with corporate takeovers, arms manufacturing and the assimilation of smaller businesses. Ben had worked for the company’s rival, Sith Corp, run by Snoke, a ruthless old business man. The two companies had joined forces for some time, until Snoke and Hux’s father had come to metaphorical blows, both wanting the others power and influence. The alliance had split and Ben stuck with Snoke until two years ago. He had left the company and gone to the First Order, convincing Hux who was now in charge after his father’s death, to take the company in a new direction. It had been a strained start, with all of the history and baggage behind them, but it had been a start. Ben had taken a drop in wage for his new position, hence needing a roommate, and had worked hard for Hux. He had recently been made head of the Chandrila office, another sign that his friendship with Hux had strengthened. Hux was also know for liking the finer things in life, something Rose would tease him about. Ben had no doubt that Rose would have had to have got Hux to compromise on the wedding venue, the weddings size even. 

They approached the reception desk together, still looking around them, the smell of wood, polish and vanilla scenting the air. The extremely pretty and immaculate woman at reception, literally lit up when she spied Ben. Rey had that horrible feeling of being shabby, insignificant compared to someone like her. 

“Welcome to Endor Inn, how may I help you?” she chirped.

Rey was sure that the woman had thrusts her breasts out further, practically screaming for Ben to look at them. Rey stifled a groan and pasted on her patented fake smile. 

“Hi, we’d like to check in please,” Rey replied politely. “Johnson and Solo. We’re here for the Hux Tico wedding.”

“Ah yes, we are so happy to have you here,” the woman replied, although addressing Ben and not her. “Just bear with me.”

Rey grit her teeth and bit her tongue as the woman tapped away at her keyboard with her bright red stiletto nails. 

“Aha, got you, Benjamin Solo and Rey Johnson,” she tapped a few more keys and clicked the mouse a couple of times. 

A printer to her side whirred as she printed off the invoice, pulling a key from a drawer to her left. 

“So, if I could just get you to sign here,” she pushed the slip of paper across the desk to Rey. “You’re both in room 2187.”

Rey scrawled her signature on the invoice before the receptionist’s words sunk in. She felt Ben tense at her side. 

“I’m sorry,” said Rey in her most diplomatic tone, quickly glancing at Ben, whose expression looked dark. “There must be some mistake, we should have two rooms booked, two separate rooms.”

“I’m sorry, but we only have one room booked for you,” the receptionist smiled, her eyes a little frosty. 

“That can’t be right,” Rey’s voice rose ever so lightly. “Miss Tico herself booked our rooms for us.”

“Yes, and she booked this one for you.”

Rose would never…wait would she? Damn her!

“Surely you have another room available?” Ben asked.

The woman’s smile could not be more fake. 

“I am so sorry, but we are all booked up due to the wedding.”

Rey and Ben looked at each other; Ben’s face was positively stony. Rey felt like jumping over the desk and giving that grinning ninny a good shake. As though Ben sensed her anger, he placed a hand on her arm, taking charge of the situation. 

“That’s fine, we’ll sort something out,” he took the key from the woman, reading her badge. “Thank you…Phasma.”

Phasma, he thought, what kind of name was that? Phasma practically preened at him; obviously working out that they were not a couple she made a move. 

“We have a great bar here,” she simpered. “I usually hang out there after work…when I finish at nine.”

Rey could tell that Ben looked uncomfortable but felt too pissed and snatched the key from him. She marched off in the direction of the elevator, the doors closing on her before Ben could react. Ben just nodded coldly at the icy blonde Phasma and went after Rey. 

By the time he caught up with her, she was practically outside of their room. 

“Rey! Wait up!” he called, dragging their bags behind him. “What’s up?”

“I’m so sorry,” she said, clearly distressed. “I drag you all the way to this wedding, even though I know you don’t really want to come, then when we get here, they mess up our room. I’m so sorry, Rose told me she would book two rooms for us.”

It hit Ben that she really was mortified, though he could not work out for the life of him, why. It was not as though it was her fault. It did cross his mind that perhaps she had wanted to hook up with someone at the wedding, now he’s be cramping her style, getting in the way. The thought of that happening suddenly darkened his mood and a stab of acute jealousy shot through him. He’d seen how that Finn had looked at her. He clenched his fists at his side.

“Rey, honestly it’s fine, don’t beat yourself up about it,” he placed their bags down, outside of their door. 

He awkwardly wrapped an arm around her. She was surprised at his comforting tone, deep, soft and lulling. She also did not expect the hug he wrapped her into, for they were rare indeed. She tensed at first at the strange contact from him, but soon melted into his warmth, his solid mass, it felt comforting, right. 

“I mean, come on Rey, we share an apartment, I think we can manage a room,” his voice, deep and low, reverberated through his chest against her face.

“If you’re sure,” she responded, reluctantly pulling away from the hug before things got awkward. 

He looked down at her. 

“I mean, if you need me to get out of the way…you know…at any point,” he stuttered slightly, confusing her. “I will.”

She looked at him, unsure of the meaning behind his words; his expression was even more unfathomable. 

“Wait, what?” she studied him a bit further. “Ohhhh…I don’t think that’s going to happen.”

She felt herself blushing for the second time that day. He just nodded and put the key into the lock. As he opened the door, it hit her that he probably just mentioned that because he might have planned to have some fun this weekend. The receptionist had been practically begging for it. A wave of misery washed over her. 

Following Ben into the room, they both stopped dead. The room was gorgeous, immaculate, luxurious, extremely tasteful and modern with an old-fashioned chic touch. The décor however, was not what had stopped them, there was only one bed. 

“Oh,” Rey’s voice came out much higher than normal.

She glanced up at Ben whose jaw was clenched, as though he were wrestling with something inside. 

“Right,” he said in a matter of fact manner, putting the luggage down. 

There was a small couch at the foot of the bed, both of them studied it at the same time, before looking back at each other. 

“I’ll take the couch,” both offered at the same time. 

“Ben, I doubt I can fit on there, never mind you,” she exclaimed. 

He sighed, running his hands through his hair. As his arms stretched up, she could not help but look at the small patch of skin he’d exposed at this waistline, that small swirl of dark hair. She gulped and felt a flutter in her belly, a flutter that travelled further down. 

“We’ll figure something out.”

Rey could have died inside, he looked so annoyed, so tense. She was going to kill Rose. 

−−  
Rey made her way down to the Bridal Suite on the second floor, knocking the door with a slight tap. 

“Come in.”

Rey entered, finding Rose alone, adding a final layer to her nail polish. Her face brightened as her friend entered. 

"Rose, what the kriff?!”

“What?” Rose looked decidedly puzzled. 

“Ben and I have to share one room! The two of us are in one room, one bed!”

Rose snorted and burst out laughing, until she saw Rey’s angry face. 

“Oh, you’re being serious?”

“Yes, I am,” her arms were crossed and an angry scowl marred her forehead. “Please tell me you didn’t do this on purpose?”

Rose pursed her lips as she screwed the lid to the polish back on.

“No, I didn’t, as tempting as that might have been.”

Rey didn’t look completely convinced and chewed her mouth nervously. 

“Rey I would never do that,” Rose spoke calmly, walking over to her friend. “I’m sorry, I had so many rooms and guests to sort I must have made an error somewhere.”

The look on Rose’s face made Rey feel incredibly guilty. It was Rose’s special day tomorrow; she should not be giving her extra reason to stress. 

“Rose, I’m so sorry,” Rey apologised, sitting heavily on the bed. 

Rose sat next to her and gently, so as not to ruin her newly painted nails, wrapped an arm around her. 

“It’s okay. It’s going to be okay you know; you guys ARE friends after all.”

Rey felt that crippling doubt seep into her, that fear that was consistently at the back of her mind. What if he moved on one day, he had no tie to her, he could leave her life, meet someone, get married. What if this was too awkward, pushed him away? She needed to get a grip; she was being irrational. She needed to be there for her friend.

"Sure, anyway what still needs to be done? I’m at your service,” she smiled at Rose.

−−

They stood looking at the reception hall, decked in all its glory for the following day. The room looked like something out of a bridal magazine. Swaths of white, cream and pale gold covered the tables and chairs. Huge arrangements of cream roses, ivy vines and anthurium took centre stage to each table, held high by thin, twisting golden stands.

“It looks amazing!” Rey praised; her hands clasped excitedly before her. “I’ve never been to a wedding before.”

Rose shot her friend a sympathetic look, knowing that Rey had not had an easy childhood. 

“The hotel did most of it for us,” she said. “Armi did the rest, you know how he is. Everything has to be right.”

Rey chuckled knowing exactly what she meant. Armitage Hux was known as being an individual who thrived on order, everything being very particular. It had been a surprise to everyone when he fell head over heels for Rose, who was the embodiment of a free spirit.

The pair watched appreciatively as Ben helped Hux fix the last remaining fairy lights above the double doors leading out into the garden. Hux held the ladder as Ben reached up with the lights. Rey let out a little sigh, until becoming aware of her friend watching her with a raised eyebrow.

“I think you should make a move this weekend,” Rose smirked. “It would be the perfect opportunity, weddings, romance, sex, booze.”

“Rose,” Rey growled under her breath.

“What? You could just blame the alcohol.”

Rey rolled her eyes, knowing her friend meant well, part of her wishing she had the guts to do something about her crush. She didn’t, did she?

“You know, if you want, you can stay with me tonight, I’m sure Armi wouldn’t mind sharing with Ben.”

Rey was about to ask if she’d mind when that voice that did things to her broke in.

“Thank you Rose, but there’s really no need,” Ben was next to them with Armi.

“What’s all this?” the handsome red haired man asked, puzzled. 

"Ben and I only have one room by mistake,” explained Rey. “Rose was offering for me to stay with her tonight.”

“Ah I see.”

The look of disappointment was instantly obvious upon Armi’s face. Rose hit him in the side, not very discreetly. Before Rey could respond, Ben jumped in, again. 

“Honestly, we wouldn’t dream of it, we’ll be fine,” he said, not looking Rey in the eye. “We would hate to interrupt any erm…plans you had tonight. Besides it wouldn’t solve tomorrow night, I mean I doubt you’d wanna share your room on your erm…your erm wedding night.”

Ben began to flush to a deeper shade of red at his own words. Armi’s colour too matched the shade of his hair. 

“Well if you’re sure?” Rose asked, looking at Rey. 

“Yeh, we’ll be fine,” Rey muttered. 

Hux instantly looked relieved, Ben looked…well she wasn’t sure what Ben looked like right now. 

−−

Ben had stayed downstairs with Hux for drinks and a catch up so Rey decided to take the opportunity to have a shower. Jumping in, she let the hot water bounce over her skin, pushing her hair from her eyes. Her mind kept drifting to that enormous bed in their room, of Ben being in that bed…with her. She let out a little moan as she imagined Ben naked in the bed beneath her. She let her hand wander down in the streaming water, over her taut belly to the sensitive nub between her thighs. She circled her fingers round and round, making little panting noises. How many times had she done this while thinking of Ben? She imagined him here in the shower with her, all solid length and muscle. His raven hair wet, tucked behind his ears that she knew he was extremely self-conscious about. She imagined him kissing her from her neck, working down to her nipple, taking her in his mouth. That mouth that was so soft and full and seemed to be made for this, like some kind of Greek God. She had little experience with sex but her mind could fill in the gaps, that would have to do. Her fingers worked on herself more furiously until she could feel the beginnings of an orgasm unfurl within her. Her pants and cried grew louder as her imagination worked in over time.

She could not help but think of his head bobbing up and down between her thighs, her gripping his hair and him grabbing her ass firmly with those large hands. She broke apart crying out as she slammed her hands against the slippery wet tiles. She turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around her flushed body, only half drying herself. She opened the bathroom door and to her horror found Ben standing in the middle of the room. His face was flushed and his lips parted, he looked almost pained. Shit, shit, shit, had he heard her? Please say he hadn’t heard her. She just stared at him, gripping the towel tightly around her. He averted his eyes, choosing to look at the ceiling, backing away. 

“Erm…I’m…sorry…I thought …you …erm would have finished,” he stuttered, turning to face the door again. 

Rey stood shock still, mortified, unsure what to do or say to make things less awkward.

“I erm…left my wallet downstairs,” he mumbled, and just like that swiftly left the room.

Rey looked down and saw his wallet lying on the coffee table in their room.

“Fuck.”

−−

Ben did not think he had ever left a room so quickly. He had finished his drink with Hux and assumed appropriate time had passed for Rey to have had her shower. He’d entered the room, surprised to hear the shower still going. He was about to call out to let her know that he was back, when he heard a strange noise coming from the bathroom. He edged a little closer, at first thinking Rey had hurt herself. Then she did it again, it became quickly clear what she was doing. 

“Ohhhhh,” her moans echoed out of the bathroom.

He tensed, feeling a hard knot of lust fire up in his belly, his cock hardening instantly. The groans and pants continuing did not help his situation. He palmed himself to ease some of the tension, his mind automatically drifting to Rey’s toned, tanned limbs wet and glistening. He let out a sigh and ran a hand over himself again. She had no idea what she did to him, always had done. She’d be horrified if she knew he lusted after her, she’d leave. Though he knew it was not just lust, it hadn’t been for a long time. Why someone like her, all brightness and life be interested in him? Older, dark, moody and damaged. 

So lost in his thoughts was he as he rubbed himself through his jeans, that he didn’t hear the shower stop. The door opened and Rey stepped out, dressed in nothing but a towel. He gulped at the sight of her and prayed that she would not look down and see his very visible erection. She was however, staring at him in horror. Her toned tanned body was barely covered by the fluffy white towel she clutched furiously, as droplets of water ran down her skin. He remembered mumbling something, though he could not remember what, before giving the excuse that he’d left his wallet downstairs. He shut the door behind him as he leant his back against it, letting out a shuddering sigh.


	2. An Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben share their first night together in the same bed...
> 
> Ben makes Rey an intriguing offer after Rey's inexperience comes to light

After pacing around outside for an hour, Ben finally returned to their joint room. He was over thinking things, she hadn’t noticed anything, maybe he could just pretend he hadn’t heard anything, couldn’t he? He knocked their door, not wanting to risk anymore awkwardness. 

“Yes.”

“It’s Ben.”

“Oh okay, you can come in,” she laughed. 

He cautiously opened the door and peered in before entering. She was sat on the bed, dressed in her cute grey pyjamas he loved her in, watching tv. He closed the door behind him. 

“Hey,” his voice sounded fake and cheery, even to him.

“Hey.”

Rey’s voice was quiet, her expression unsure. He felt his stomach plummet, she knew, she knew he had heard her. 

“I’m going to jump in the shower if that’s okay.”

Ben kicked off his shoes before sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling off his black socks. Rey tried not to think about how much the mattress bounced as he sat his weight on it. If it did that when he sat down, imagine what it would do if….

He entered the bathroom and clicked the door shut behind him. Within minutes she could hear the shower running, the sound of the water as it crashed around him. She tried not to think about what he looked like right now, naked and wet, with his long raven hair clinging to his face. Those gym honed, rotisserie chicken fuelled muscles glistening in the water. No! She scolded herself, that train of thought was what had gotten her into trouble in the first place. She focused on the TV and turned up the volume. 

He came out dressed in his long black lounge pants that skirted his long muscular thighs, and a matching black vest. He was still slightly damp and his hair was tucked behind his ears, ears that she knew for a fact he was self-conscious about as they stuck out. She couldn’t help but think that it made him look adorable, sexy and adorable, a potent mix. She felt that familiar heat between her legs, that tendril of arousal that seemed to fill the air with electricity. He folded his clothes and placed them on a chair, before standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

“I was thinking…” he began.

She felt at dread at what he was going to say. Her stomach clenched and a feeling of nausea washed over her. She turned the volume of the TV down.

“Yes?”

He shuffled slightly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. His expression portrayed a sense of uncertainty and what almost looked like hope. 

“I was going to suggest that we just share the bed.”

Rey’s eyebrows raised in surprise and that feeling of heat rushed back to her.

“Well it’s big enough and we’re…we’re friends,” he stammered a tiny bit and Rey could see that his ears were turning pink. “It doesn’t make sense for one of us to be uncomfortable when there’s plenty of room.”

Rey could not help but feel her stomach plummet in disappointment. He merely did not want to be uncomfortable and he had emphasised that they were ‘friends.’

“True.”

Ben seemed to look relieved at her answer. 

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Rey smiled at him and he smiled back, his lopsided grin showing his teeth. She felt little butterflies jump around in her stomach, they never fluttered, they jumped whenever he smiled at her and now was no exception. 

Ben started pottering about in his bags while Rey channel hopped, trying to quell that nervous excitement that raced through her. She jumped when he threw a bag of chips and a pack of cookies on to the bed next to her. 

“What’s this?”

“I know you get snacky at night,” he grinned.

Rey grinned back and opened the chips excitedly.

“Thank you,” her mouth half full.

Ben smirked and pretended to be shocked by her manners of talking with her mouth full. She responded by bobbing her tongue out at him.

Ben got into the bed, settling back against the pillows. He felt as though crisis had been averted, the air between them cleared…for now at least. 

“What are we watching?”

Rey grabbed another handful of chips.

“Galaxy Battles,” she mumbled, crumbs dropping on to her chest.

“Which one?” he turned to the screen in interest as she turned the volume up.

“Episode Nine,” she groaned. 

“Eurgh,” Ben pretended to bury his head in the pillows. “Tell me when it’s over.”

Rey pulled the blanket off him laughing. 

“Come on, lets rip it to shreds, we can critique it.”

He snatched the bag of chips off her and for a moment their hands brushed each other. For a split second they paused and Rey could feel a frisson of excitement shoot through her. His face darkened and he pulled away again. He must think her a moony eyes girl, she was being so ridiculous. Sighing she leant back against the pillows and carried on watching the movie. 

Ben felt like an idiot, he was going to scare her away if he kept letting his attraction to her show. It was just so hard, literally, having her in his bed, looking so deliciously sexy. He tried to concentrate on the movie, but it didn’t really work. 

“Emperor Palpasnoke has returned…somehow.”

They groaned simultaneously before looking at each other and bursting into laughter. 

“Fuck, this is awful,” Ben grabbed a handful of chips.

“Mmmhmm,” Rey’s mouth was now full of cookie.

He could not help the warmth he felt within his chest as he looked at her. This felt right, like home, and that was a feeling he had not had in a long time.

The film drew to a close and Ben was surprised to hear her sniffing to his right. Rey was crying, and she never cried!

“Rey?”

She scowled at him, grabbing a pillow and hiding herself behind it. He hated the thought of something upsetting her and seeing her like this broke him inside. He gently pulled away the pillow, revealing her red, tear stained face. 

“It’s just bullshit,” she exploded. “How could they kill him, after everything he suffered?! And Kira!! They just butchered her character.”

Ben nodded in agreement as Rey folded her arms over her knees. 

“She ended up alone, right back where she had started!”

Ben could see that it had really got to her.

“I know I’m being silly, it’s just a movie,” she explained. “It’s just…it’s just that I grew up watching these movies, you know…when I was bounced from home to home, they were my one constant. They were my refuge, made me feel less alone, and for it to end like that….”

“I get it, I really do,” he gently placed his hand on her arm, knowing she did not often talk of her past abandonment. 

She felt a calming, warmth flow through her, the look in his eyes reassuring. 

“They were my refuge too when I was a kid,” he spoke softly, and Rey could now see pain in his eyes. “I was…I had…I mean, I wasn’t an easy kid to live with, and I felt alone…so yeh, I know what you mean.”

“You’re not alone now,” Rey whispered.

“Neither are you.”

The look between them grew and for a moment it felt to both of them as though they were being pulled into a vortex made up of each other. Rey felt as though she had forgotten how to breathe, when Ben pulled away. 

“Do what I do,” is voice deep and lulling. “Think of this movie as non-canon, and make your own ending in your head.”

“What’s yours?”

“One that’s sentimental and obvious.”

His little smile caused a lurch in her stomach, but she smiled back. 

−−

Ben was warm and comfortable, more than he had any right to be. The smell of fresh cotton, soap and vanilla filled his senses. He was vaguely aware of something soft and warm tucked up next to him, it felt good. He let out a little moan of satisfaction and tightened himself around the feeling. Rey meanwhile luxuriated in the warmth and cosiness in her sleep. She let out a small sigh, slowly opening her eyes and rolling over. Except she could not move, something was pinning her down. Then she remembered where she was and who she was with, and became very awake. It was only then that she became aware of a large, warm hand spanning her breast. Ben was holding her breast! Her whole body stiffened and she felt that rush of desire between her legs. His left leg was hooked over her thigh, pulling her into him. He was fast asleep based on his deep shallow breaths. 

She had to somehow extract herself without waking him. She tried to gently wriggle free, but Ben held her tighter. 

“Mmmmm,” his hum was deep and sent a thrill right through to her wet cunt.

She tried to turn onto her back, her butt wriggling against his crotch. She froze when she felt something hard, warm and long pressing into her behind. Getting hotter and more flustered by the minute, Rey bit her lip in frustration. 

Ben dreamt he held Rey in his arms as she writhed and moved between him. Her kissed her moist lips that parted from him, her little gasps and murmurs making the blood rush to his cock. He groaned and squeezed her breast, his eyes open. Wait, what?! He was awake now, very, very awake and his arousal very real. His heart was in his mouth as he became aware that his cock was pressed against her back. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He had no idea what to do. Should he pretend to carry on sleeping and slowly roll away? Or should he just apologise? Dammit he had ruined everything. 

She was painfully aware that Ben’s breathing had changed, his whole body had stiffened. He was awake, he was definitely awake. 

‘Oh no, shit!’

She didn’t know what to do. Ben felt her move, which did not help with his painfully hard erection. Rey bit the bullet.

“Ben?”

“Rey,” his voice was husky from sleep, sleep and something else. 

He sounded strained. 

“I need to get up Ben,” she whispered, scared to move anymore. 

He moved like one possessed and pulled himself away from her so quickly, it left her breathless. He leapt from the bed, shortly followed by her, both of them slightly breathless and red faced as they looked at each other over the bed. 

“I’m so sorry…Rey…I…I was…”

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” she replied, trying to look everywhere except at Ben’s crotch, his lounge pants tenting up.

Ben grabbed a pillow, holding it over himself, his ears and cheeks an alarming shade of cherry red. 

Rey looked wildly around for a distraction. Ben beat her to it and lunged for the bathroom.

“Won’t be long,” he said as he shut the door.

Rey sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh, unlocking her phone to text Rose.

Rey: OMG Rose!!

Rose: You know I have ten minutes left in bed, right?

Rey: Focus! I just woke up with Ben wrapped around me!!

Rose: Whaaaa???

Rey: IKR! He was asleep…but not all of him was, if you know what I mean?

Rose: !!!!!!!!

Rey: It was so awkward!

Rose: You totally should have gone for it and made use of his erm…condition haha

Rey: Not helpful! U know I can’t

Rose: Eurgh suit yourself. Meet me for breakfast in 20, then we’ll sort hair n makeup

Rey: Ok 

By the time Ben came out of the bathroom, looking far more composed, Rey was dressed in her hoody and putting her sneakers on. 

“I’m meeting Rose for breakfast, wanna join us?”

Ben shifted from one foot to another, still not meeting her gaze.

“Erm…no, I’ve got best man things to do.”

“Okay,” Rey reached for the door. “I’ll see you later.”

He nodded as she left, before collapsing on to the bed in a heap as the door clicked. He lay back on the rumpled duvet, replaying the scene from that morning over and over in his head. The way she felt tucked into his body, her warmth and scent. The way her small but perfect breast had felt under his hand and how her backside pressed into his… He groaned as he hardened again; this was going to be a long weekend.

−−

Rey opened the hotel room, peering inside. Ben was just finishing tying his bow tie in the mirror, his face one of concentration. 

“Hey.”

Rey closed the door behind her, feeling awkward. Ben always seemed to fill whatever room he was in, and in that suit, he looked…well he looked amazing. He turned to look at her and paused.

“Oh…you look…”

She blushed, touching her newly curled hair behind her ears, her makeup freshly done. 

“…different.”

Different?! Different?! She felt a little paranoid that maybe the makeup was too much; she lifted her hand to distractedly to her face. 

“Oh.”

He blushed and went back to tying his bow tie. Rey sighed, and unhooked her dress from the wardrobe door, taking it into the bathroom with her. A few minutes later she emerged from the bathroom, red faced and somewhat flustered, her hands grasping behind her back. 

“Stupid thing,” she muttered.

She did not notice the look on Ben’s face as he watched her. Letting his eyes run over her in the strapless, pale green dress. She looked beautiful. Giving up she looked up at Ben, causing him to snap his eyes back to her face. 

“Can you help me?” she asked, turning her back to him, exposing her open dress.

His eyes travelled from the nape of her neck down her spine, exposed by the opening in the dress. Her skin looked so soft, so touchable, he wanted to run his lips and tongue down it, slowly until she begged for more. 

“Ben?” she said impatiently, turning to look at him.

He cleared his throat and rushed to her side.

“Yes of course.”

The fastening of the dress was partly zip, with a few hook and eye fastenings at the top. He pulled the zip up slowly, so as the material would not get caught. His fingers gently grazed her skin as he pulled his hand upwards. She could not suppress the shiver at his touch. He gulped and pulled the two fastenings at the top together, his hand lingering there for a second longer than he intended. Rey quickly pulled away and starting putting her heels on, avoiding his eyes. 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

When she’d finished and Ben had slid into his jacket, they stood looking at each other. He felt his heart flutter as he looked at her, felt the words he wanted to say stick in his throat. She could not help but wonder why he stared at her with an odd look in his eyes. Granted she was normally more of a tom boy, rarely wore a dress or makeup; maybe it was a bit much and he thought she looked odd. His words however, took her by surprise. 

“You look beautiful.”

There was no embarrassment on his face, his voice held a slightly deeper timbre than normal. She also could not help but notice the dark intensity in his gaze that had not been there before. Now it was her turn to blush, she felt like a foolish schoolgirl. 

“Shall we?” he held his arm out to her.

Ignoring the butterflies in her abdomen, she took his arm and they headed downstairs together. 

−−

The ceremony went without a hitch, as long as you do not count Hux muddling up his vows and turning a shade of scarlet. Ben during the ceremony could not help but watch Rey, her face animated and happy as she watched her best friend exchange her vows. He secretly thought she looked beautiful and sexy all of the time, but as a bridesmaid she looked almost ethereal, like a princess. Her eyes sparkled, her wide grin lighting up her whole face as her freckles crinkled up on her nose. 

“Ahem…best man?”

Ben looked around, the sensation that he had missed something hit him. 

“Best man…the rings?” the officiator was staring at him, Hux was staring at him, Rose was staring at him, shit, everyone was staring at him, including Rey.

Rey’s expression held a strange look, he had a horrible feeling that she had caught him staring at her. How long had everyone been watching him?

“Solo,” Hux muttered under his breath, turning his head slightly to his best man. 

Ben wished the ground would open up and swallow him, metaphorical or not. 

“The rings! Yes…ahh…yes…erm bear with me,” he fumbled in his pocket, before pulling the two rings out. 

He handed them to Hux who wore a bemused expression. 

“Sorry,” he whispered.

Luckily the rest of the ceremony passed without incident, though Ben could not risk looking at Rey again the whole time. 

−−

Later that night, the party was in full swing, the reception hall transformed into a dance floor. Lights had been dimmed and the ‘Dizzy Womp Rats’ played crowd pleasing covers. Rose and Rey danced in between drinks and Ben thought how care free she looked. He stood on the side line, jacket and bow tie now off, his shirt collar open as he leant against a pillar, his fourth beer in his hand. 

“You have got to do something about this,” Hux patted his shoulder, shaking his head.

Ben scowled at him.

“What are you talking about?”

Hux rolled his eyes and nudged his head in Rey’s direction. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ben took another swig of his beer. 

Hux could not help but snort. 

“I’ve known you for a long time, you’re an open book.”

Ben looked worried; his forehead crinkled into a concerned frown. 

“Yeh to everything except Rey apparently, the way you two dance around each other, it’s pathetic.”

“Dance? What?”

“It’s obvious, you’re both too scared to do anything about how you feel.”

“Rey does not feel that way about me.”

“You sure about that?”

As they looked over, they caught Rey flash Ben a grin as she danced. Her look was heated, full of a longing he did not recognise. For the first time, Ben began to doubt himself. He downed the last of his beer and dragged Hux with him. 

“Where are we going?”

“To get another drink.”

Hux recognised that look in Ben’s eyes and that intensity to his voice. It was the same look he’d seen him give at work when he went for the kill, or closed a deal; Ben was on a mission.

A number of drinks later, Ben and Hux walked/staggered to the table that Rose, Rey, Finn and Poe had gathered. The band had taken a break and a lot of the older guests had retired for the night. 

“Surprised you guys haven’t snuck off somewhere yet,” commented Poe, gesturing at the newly married couple. 

Hux went red whereas Rose looked him dead in the eye. 

“How do you know we haven’t?”

She took a sip of her drink as the others laughed, Hux hiding his red face behind Rose as she sat on his lap. 

“Armitage Hux, I didn’t know you had it in you,” teased Poe. 

Hux rolled his eyes.

“Okay okay,” Finn interrupted. “Whose done it in a public place?”

Everybody’s hands went up except for Rey’s. A few raised eyebrows looked in Ben’s direction making him turn red.

“What? I’m not a monk!”

He felt Rey watching him, his ears burning under her gaze. Poe snorted and Rose giggled. 

“Let’s play never have I ever!” Finn shouted excitedly.

“Yes!” Rose clapped her hands, not noticing Rey’s discreet look of desperation.

Ben felt nauseated, his palms sweaty and his heart racing. He could not look pathetic in front of her, not tonight.

“I’ll start,” Rose shouted. “Never have I ever had a one-night stand.”

Following a few giggles, everyone had a drink except Rey and Hux. 

“Okay, never have I ever had anal,” laughed Finn.

Everyone except Rey took a drink. Rey prayed that nobody would notice that she was not drinking. 

“Never have I ever had a ménage a trois,” stated Ben awkwardly, getting to his turn. 

Nobody except Poe took a drink. 

“Figures,” snorted Rose.

“Never have I ever gone down on someone,” Hux stated.

Everyone except Rey took a drink, Ben noticed.

“Never have I ever done a sixty-nine,” giggled Rose.

Everyone except Rey and Finn took a drink. 

“Hey Rey, we tick that off our prospective lists?” Finn winked at Rey, taking a swig of his beer. 

Rey just blushed and clearly looked uncomfortable, it took Ben everything not to haul Finn out of his chair and punch his smug, self-satisfied face into the dirt. Instead he clenched his fists at his side, his jaw clenching. 

“Wait, Rey, you haven’t been drinking!”

The air changed and everyone’s eyes were on Rey, whose face got redder and redder. Ben felt a hot bolt of anger flare up inside at Finn who was being a complete idiot. How dare he embarrass her like that! Rose kicked Finn under the table, he didn’t take the hint. 

“Seriously though Rey, you’ve had sex, right?”

Rey clutched her glass tight, briefly looking into Finn’s eyes.

“Of course I have!” she huffed, dropping her eyes once more. 

Ben could tell how embarrassed she was, he could feel the tension ebbing away from her. It was as though his feelings had attuned to her, connected to her.  
‘Does she feel it too?’

“Just because I haven’t had as much experience as you guys, doesn’t mean I haven’t done stuff,” she snapped. 

“So, what have you done?” Finn carried on, ignoring the warning looks from the others. 

He’d had a lot to drink and had a one trick mind. 

“Just drop it,” Ben growled, Rey looked at him, surprised at the dark look upon his face. 

“Missionary,” murmured Rey.

“Just missionary?! Damn what a waste!”

Finn let his eyes wander down over Rey before Ben abruptly stood up, the table shaking at the violence. Finn jumped; a look of surprise painted across his face. 

The awkward silence was cut by the band who started playing once more, their break over. Rose sensing the dramatic change of mood jumped up too and went for the diversion tactic. 

“Rey!!” she fake whined. “I need to dance! Come on, bridal rights!”

Rey quickly got up and followed Rose to the dancefloor, grateful for an excuse to escape. Ben noticed Rose put her arm around Rey’s, whispering something to her as they walked away. 

“What?” Finn asked. Looking shocked at Ben’s angry visage glowering down upon him. 

Finn visibly shrunk in his seat as Poe tutted shaking his head at him.

“Not cool dude, not cool.”

Ben’s nostrils flared, his breathing got deeper and his knuckles got whiter. Instead of saying anything however, he stormed off, leaving an icy atmosphere behind him. 

“What the hell was that about?”

The others just shook their heads.

As the band’s music filled the air once more, Ben marched outside into the night. The music and laughter of the reception became muffled and distant. The night air was cool and refreshing, he filled his lungs with deep steadying breaths. He had to calm down, walk off the rage he had felt, but he kept seeing the look of mortification on Rey’s face. Nobody should be made to feel like that, least of all Rey. He made up his mind. 

−−

Rey stood watching people dance, her exuberant mood had waned somewhat after that game. Maybe she hadn’t drunk enough. She was so lost in thought, that she did not see the tall figure of Ben heading her way. He strode over to her, desperately trying to walk in a straight line. She looked up at him as he stood over her, his face was a little flushed and he looked nervous. 

“He shouldn’t have done that,” he blurted out. 

Her expression was puzzled, not knowing what he was talking about. 

“Finn,” for a moment his face clouded over. 

She sighed with a slight resigned smile. 

“Oh, it’s okay,” she stated. “I just feel like a nun next to you guys.”

“You are NOT a nun.”

His eyes looked at her hungrily and for the first time, she felt a real glimmer of hope. Maybe she had been wrong. 

“Maybe there’s something wrong with me,” she mused sadly, looking away.

“No there’s not,” he argued almost violently. “I’ll prove it!”

“What do you mean?”

“I have a penis!” he declared, quite loudly for someone talking about genitals. 

Her face looked amused as she tried to read him, making him flustered, but he did not back down.

“I mean, you know I have a penis, but I mean, I could lend it to you, you know? It’s a good penis, I think you’d like it.”

Rey’s eyes widened and she could not help let her eyes drift down to his crotch. Was he suggesting what she thought he was?

“Shit! Not that I’ve ever thought about you liking my penis before…I…just…”

Did he feel sorry for her? She didn’t want his pity, yet…

“Use me Rey, if you want,” he carried on. “You can see what you like or don’t like …I mean…you don’t have to…”

“Okay.”

He froze at her reply, at the look on her face as she stared at him. 

“Wait…what?”

“I’m taking you up on your offer,” she stated, far more coolly than she was feeling as she stared back at him. “Research.”

Ben’s stomach flipped over at least twice; he began to regret the amount he had drunk. 

“Oh…okay,” he gulped.

She grabbed his arm and began walking to the door. 

“Where are we going?” Ben asked slightly panicked.

“To get started.”

Rey could not wait, she did not want this opportunity to pass, for Ben to change his mind or for herself to chicken out. This was just because he felt sympathy for her, he was older, so much more experienced. She just could not let him know how she felt, he would not want to be saddled with a love-struck girl like her. She couldn’t show him her emotions but she would drive him wild if she could. 

“Now?”

“Now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Twitter at @TwistedMirror_
> 
> I also have a KoFi page I set up after losing work due to cv19


	3. How does it feel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben does his best to help Rey decide what she likes, but both may be hiding a secret.

They were silent as they headed to their room, leaving the thudding sound of the band to fade away into the distance. Both were sure that the other could hear their heartbeat, loud and nervously thumping. Rey’s mouth felt dry, her palms sweaty as Ben unlocked their door. He stood to the side, gesturing for her to go first. She nodded and entered the room, straight away sitting on the edge of the bed to disguise the fact that her legs had turned to liquid. Ben closed the door, holding on to it for a second before turning to face her. She quickly pasted on a smile that she hoped was reassuring. 

“So, how do you want to do this?” she asked, looking up at him, wide eyed, hoping he would take charge of the situation. 

“I think…” he cleared his throat, face reddening as his words came out much higher than normal. “I think that we should take it slow. You don’t want to rush…erm new experiences.”

Her face fell slightly. 

“If you’ve changed your mind…”

“No, no,” his voice sounded far more panicked than he had intended it to. 

He could not help but feel elation at seeing her visibly relax at his words. 

“Unless you have?” he checked.

“No,” she shook her head. 

He nodded, letting go of the breath he had been stalling. 

He dimmed the light switch in the room, casting a warm, soft, golden light upon everything. Draping his suit jacket and bow tie on the chair at the dressing table he turned to face Rey. She clenched her thighs together at the sight of his broad chest barely contained by the white shirt’s buttons. Her eyes rested upon the triangle of skin exposed by the undone shirt buttons, wanting to put her mouth there, smell him, taste him. She was getting ahead of herself and losing her mind over an inch of skin like a repressed Victorian. She needed a moment to gather herself. Kicking off her heels that had been pinching her feet, she got up and walked over to him, turning her back on him.

“Can you undo my dress please?”

He made a noise that she assumed was a yes and reached for the fastenings on her dress. He paused when she let out a small involuntarily gasp as his warm fingers grazed the smooth skin of her back. Ben slowly pulled the zip down, letting the backs of his fingers glide along her back. He smiled as she shivered, before gulping at the sight of her white lace panties peeking out from the dress’ opening. He felt his cock twitch, hardening by the second. She suddenly pulled away and walked into the bathroom. 

“I’m just going to freshen up,” she called out, shutting the door firmly. 

Ben felt a little lost, standing in the middle of the room, erection straining. He began to pace up and down the room, running his fingers through his raven hair.

“You can do this, you can do this,” he muttered to himself.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Rey was staring at herself in the mirror. 

“I can do this; I can do this.”

Maybe it was like ripping off a band aid, she just needed to go for it. She let her dress slide down and pool around her feet in a silken heap. Looking at her reflection critically she wondered what he would think of her. She chewed her lip and wiped the little smudge of mascara from under her eyes, knowing that she was procrastinating, her belly full of cavorting nerves. He obviously felt an attraction for her or he would not have offered to do this, but to hope for anything else would be foolish. Would this night be enough for her? Could they go back to normality? He probably could, being a man of the world, sophisticated and experienced. Was she willing to risk it all? What if she could drive him wild, make him see her in a different way?

Ben sat at the foot of the bed and had removed his patent black shoes and pulled off his socks. He let his feet enjoy the comforting plushness of the carpet, digging his toes in and stretching his feet. His head shot up as the bathroom door opened and Rey was stood there in just her panties. Those delicate white, lace panties that he had already glimpsed, skimming over her slim hips. Her petite and perfectly formed breasts were bare and exposed, her pink nipples erect. He gulped, unable to blink, his crotch rock hard and begging for release. She stepped fully into the bedroom, trying to appear cool and confident but he could sense her nerves as she tried to work out the expression on his face. 

“Is everything alright?” she asked, her clear voice breaking into his trance.

A wave of panic shot through him, she was expecting an experienced, confident man, not a horny, nervous wreck. He couldn’t disappoint her, he had to pull himself together. 

“Yes,” his voice came out in a croak, he cleared his throat again. “Come here.”

Rey felt her cunt flutter at his words, the deep velvety quality of his voice and the promise of a power he restrained. Her stomach flipped in on itself when she saw the dark, wolfish look in his eyes that seemed to be formed from the darkest obsidian. 

“I said…come here. You need a teacher.”

It was Rey’s turn to gulp as she stepped forward, until she reached his position. 

As he sat looking up at her, his eyes fixed on hers, she felt the desire blooming in her belly and a gush of wet between her legs. 

“So…” he said as he reached a hand out and lightly stroked his fingers across her belly. 

A shudder rippled through her as goose bumps prickled her fevered flesh and her lips parted as she wet them with her tongue. 

“What do you want me to show you first?” his eyes dropped to her breast and his breathing had deepened. 

She could not help but notice the large bulge protruding from his lap, her mouth went dry and it felt as though the ability to talk was swiftly leaving her body. He placed both of his hands on her hips, his broad hands swamping her narrow waist. His hands were deliciously warm and she wanted them everywhere on her body all at once. He pulled her closer so that she was nestled between his muscular thighs, the heat of his body radiating through the material of his clothes. He moved one hand and skimmed his fingers under the waist band of her panties. She could feel her knickers becoming damp with her own arousal between her thighs at his light touch and the promise of what it could do. 

“So…” he kissed her belly softly, with a small lick of his tongue. “What do you want to do first?”

She placed one hand on his shoulder and with the other she gently held his face. 

“This…”

She slowly leant her head down and placed her lips gently upon his. He froze for a split second as his brain processed what was happening. Rey was kissing him; her mouth was on his. She was doing what he had wanted to do since he had first clapped eyes on her. He opened his mouth to her, tasting her sweet pink lips, slowly letting his tongue explore hers. She let out a little moan as his hands slid around to hold her ass, cupping and squeezing her cheeks. 

They broke apart for a second, both already feeling empty at the lack of contact. Rey looked at him earnestly, feeling transfixed by his full lips that were moist and parted, his face flushed. Their mouths met in a clash of heat and desire, their kisses deepening and becoming more frantic. Ben, without breaking their kiss pulled her on to his lap, her thighs around his waist. She almost lost it when she felt his erection pushing against her wet cunt. How did his hands feel so amazing against her skin? Her breath began to come in pants as she rubbed herself against him, it was good but it wasn’t enough. His dick was becoming painful, he wasn’t going to last long if he didn’t calm down. He had to rein it in, be the teacher she wanted, needed. He pulled his mouth away from her and pushed her away a little, gripping her arms. She looked annoyed almost, her moist lips pouting. 

She groaned inside; she had thought she had been getting somewhere, making him lose his cool. He was acting cool and collected again. 

“So, Rey, what do you want to try next?”

“I’ve never been…nobody’s ever…” she stammered slightly, still not believing she was asking him this. “…gone down on me.”

Her cheeks turned a deep pink, her hands clutching his shoulder, her thighs very much still straddling him. 

“Well, let’s see how you like it,” his voice was a growl. 

Before she had chance to respond, he’s grabbed her and flipped her around so that she lay on her back. She scooted up the bed on her elbows, as he crawled towards her, a predator about to make its kill. 

Ben’s stomach fluttered and his palms had become sweaty. He couldn’t tell her that he had never done this before, she would change her mind. What if he was awful at it, what if she hated it? So many thoughts ran through his mind as he moved towards her, hoping that they did not translate to his expression. He hovered over her and kissed her again, his hand moving to her breast, stroking it, rubbing his thumb over her nipple. She let out a little sigh and ran her hands up into his hair. It felt soft and silky as it fell over her fingers, exactly as she had imagined it. 

He found the strength to pull away from her mouth and let his mouth wander down her neck. She tried not to sigh with every kiss he emblazoned upon her skin. 

“I want you…” he kissed her collar bone. “…to let me know…”

Another kiss, a slight suck of the skin above her breast. 

“…how it feels.”

Rey gasped as he took her nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking, his mouth stretching over her breast with a moan. Her fingers, still in his hair tugged lightly with a pant. 

“So, we know exactly what you like,” he continued as he took his kisses down her smooth abdomen. 

She did not reply, just panted as he got closer to where she wanted him. He paused.

“Okay Rey? …Rey?”

“Uh huh,” she gasped. 

He hovered over her panties, he could smell her arousal, her sex. He had never been so turned on in his life. 

He pressed his face into her crotch, pressing and rolling his face into the warm lace, breathing her in. She squirmed and moaned at the teasing sensation, wanting more, needing more. He pulled away, gently pulling her legs apart by the knees and slid her underwear down her legs before throwing it to the floor.   
He swallowed, she was completely bare, smooth and pink and wet.

“Everything okay?” she asked, propping herself up again, a worried expression on her face. 

“Of course.”

He lowered himself between her spread thighs, feeling her body tense with anticipation. 

“Ben?” 

“Mmmmhmm,” his eyes still on her core.

“Can you use your fingers, your fingers on me?” she whispered. “Please?”

He looked up briefly, surprised at the simple request. He began to feel indignant at whoever the idiot was that she’d previously given herself to. 

He ran two fingers up and down her labia in a smooth, sweeping motion, gentle stroking her tender flesh. 

“Like this?”

He heard a sharp intake of breath, so did it again. He ran his fingers in a circular motion over her clit and back down before spreading her lips. He does it again before letting one finger glide down and slide into her entrance. 

“Or like this?” 

She let out a strangled cry and clenched her thighs around him. 

“Yes…yes…like that.”

His fingers stroked her again around her entrance before dipping two fingers into her.

“You’re so wet,” he growled. 

He began pumping his fingers in and out of her slick, glistening entrance, building a steady rhythm as he pressed his face into her thighs. She felt amazing on his hands, hot and wet and he wanted to drive himself into her there and then. He let his full lips suckle her thighs, getting closer to her centre. 

“Bennn…please,” she begged.

She could feel his warm breath on her clit and wanted his mouth on her now. 

He pulled his fingers from her and placed his mouth around her clit. They both moaned in unison, her hips automatically bucked upwards. He slid his hand, damp from her cunt to her abdomen and pushed her back down as his mouth went to work. He didn’t really know what he was doing so did what felt right, paying attention to anything that made her mouth groan, pant or cry. He circled his tongue around her swollen nub before licking a stripe top to bottom. His tongue went back to her clit before dipping lower and letting his tongue enter her, her sweet, sweet cunt. He licked and lapped inside her as his nose bumped and pressed into her clit. Rey briefly looked down at him as waves of pleasure careened through her body. He drank her as though a man starving, snaking one arm around her thigh, gripping her leg in place. He moaned into her making her head fall back on to the bed. 

He broke his mouth away from her for a moment, bringing his fingers back into play. He watched her greedily as she writhed and squirmed under her ministrations. He rubbed his chin around her clit, breathing in her scent, revelling in the silky slipperiness on his fingers and the face that it was him doing this to her. He placed his lips back around her clit and sucked gently. He vaguely remembered something in his lust addled brain, telling him to try something. He hooked his fingers inside of her and made a beckoning gesture, running his fingertips over the slightly raised part of her. He smiled when he felt Rey break apart with a cry; she shuddered and convulsed all over so he lifted his mouth to watch her. Her head was arched back, her hips bucking, mouth open and eyes scrunched shut. She was beautiful. Seeing her like that, completely open and vulnerable to him, in the throes of what seemed to be a pretty powerful orgasm, made him realise something. He wanted her, not just sexually, all of her; he wanted to spend his life making her happy. He loved her, he always had. He loved her temper, the way she scowled when she was annoyed, how open and carefree her laugh was, the way he fixed and mended things when she was sad and how generous her spirit was. The full force of it hit him like a punch to the gut.

Rey meanwhile floated back down to reality, for a moment trying to remember who and where she was. That had been beyond amazing but she could not help but wonder how many women he’d practiced on. She gradually became aware of her surroundings again and leant down to look at Ben who was still between her thighs, his mouth and chin glistening with her moisture. He was looking at her with an odd expression on his face, but when he realised that she was now looking at him, his expression dropped and he was all business again. 

“So,” he asked. “How did that feel?”

She giggled nervously, endorphins coursing through her body.

“Good,” she sighed. “Very good.”

He tried not let it get to his head and slowly pushed himself up and off the bed. 

She sat up, puzzled, feeling cold now that he had left her side. He saw the question in her face. 

“I need to get more comfortable.”

Rey nodded and watched him as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way, pulling it lose from his trousers waistband. As he pulled the shirt off her eyes hungrily drank him in. She’d seen him without his shirt before, around their apartment, but every time was feast. He was so tall and broad, muscular but not overly so. His pale, smooth skin always made Rey think of a Greek statue, sculpted from pure marble, bought to life. A god of love, desire and need. To her he was beautiful.

Ben felt himself blush as he pushed his boxers down, freeing his erection. Rey’s eyes widened at the sight of him, jutting out from the tidy thatch of hair at his crotch. Okay, he was big, much bigger than she had thought. 

“Oh.”

Ben looked down at worried at himself, and back to her face. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing,” she hurried the words out. “It’s…it’s a good penis.”

Her face turned a bright, burning red, she bit her lip.

“Erm…thanks.”

‘Way to go Rey,’ she scolded herself. 

“What do you want to try next?”

Rey sat there pondering for a moment, eyes still fixed on his erection.

“I’d like to return the favour,” she replied finally, her eyes drifting back up to his. 

He raised his eyebrows questioningly as Rey looked back down. The meaning of her words sunk in.

“You don’t need to that,” he spoke softly but his voice was strained. “We’re here to see what you like.”

“I know,” she retorted, arms crossed. “And I want to know if I like doing that.”

The thought of her putting her mouth around him nearly made him come on the spot.

“Oh okay.”

He stepped forward towards her on the bed, as she positioned herself on the edge of the mattress. Standing right in front of her, her legs either side of his, erection hovering in front of her. She gently placed her hands upon his hips, her fingers shaking. 

“Sorry, if I don’t do this right,” she whispered. 

She looked up at his flush face, his hair falling over his eyes as he looked down at her ravenously. 

“Rey…I…”

His words stuck in his mouth as she pressed her head forward and wrapped her lips around his throbbing head. He gasped and jerked slightly as she took more of him in to her mouth. She slid her tongue over his slit, tasting the salty precum that seeped out. She let out a little moan.

“Fuck Rey.”

She smiled against his cock and slid her hands round to the front of him. He was so large she gagged slightly as she took him deeper. She took the base of his cock with her hands, where she could not reach him with her mouth, stroking and tugging gently. He let out a guttural moan as she took him deeper again, revelling in the feel of his hot, velvety skin in her mouth. She was surprised at how aroused she felt doing this, his pants and groans spurring her on. Instinctively he grabbed her hair, gripping it as waves of pleasure radiated out from his cock. He pushed her head towards him rhythmically matching her movements, trying to hold back, trying to not be forceful. It nearly broke him when he looked down to her hazel eyes, wide and staring up at him with his cock in her mouth. Her pink, swollen lips gliding up and down, her cheeks sucked in. 

“Rey…stop…”

He gently pulled her away from him, with some kind of superhuman restraint he managed to summon up from the depths of his soul. His expression looked pained causing her to examine his face, concerned as she wiped her mouth. 

“It’s just that if you carry …on…I’ll come.”

“Is that not what you want?”

He ran his hands through his hair again, a nervous tick whenever he was anxious. 

“Yes…well no…I mean this is for you, and I don’t want to be out of action just yet…if you know what I mean.”

His face had reddened. 

“Oh.”

She had been so sure it had been working, but he was looking cool and collected again, aside from the raging erection he still had, covered with the moisture from her mouth. 

“So…did you like doing that?”

“Yes, yes I did,” she couldn’t help but grin. “It looked like you enjoyed it too?”

He took a deep breath that came out shakier than he intended.

“What would you like to do now?”

She leant back, resting on her elbows and looking up at him, jutting her breasts out. He could not help but let his eyes linger on the pert nipples hardening under his gaze. She licked her lips as she enjoyed the sight of his hard, tall body towering over her. 

“Could we…could you…I mean can we do it the normal way first?”

His raised his brows puzzled. 

“The normal way?”

“Yeah…you know…”

“Oh, you mean missionary?” he smiled a little.

She blushed, nodding, thinking of how much of an idiot he must think she was.

“Of course.”

He began to crawl above her as she shifted herself further back on to the bed. 

He lay at her side, not wanting to crush her with his weight. He placed a tender kiss upon her lips, her mouth warm and pliant. Both of them tasting themselves on the other as their tongues mingled and stroked each other. Rey luxuriated in the warmth of his body next to her, solid and clear. His hands gently grazed over her skin and over her breasts and down to her hips. This felt right, like home. She knew she couldn’t lie to him, not anymore. He immediately sensed a change in her through her steadily tensing body. His pulled his mouth gently away from her, examining her face, searching her eyes. His chest tightened when he saw a single tear fall. 

“What’s wrong?” he gently cupped her face in his hand. “We can stop, it’s okay.”

The concerned look on his face made her chest tighten, the emotion she could see in her eyes made her want to weep. 

“It’s not,” she whispered. “It’s just …I can’t do this, not like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> My twitter account is @TwistedMirror_
> 
> I also have a KoFi account x


	4. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben finally admit how they really feel....and Rey gets to tick a few things off her list.
> 
> Seriously...this could have gone on and on hahah

Ben tried not to let is confusion and panic show on his face.

“What do you mean?”

Another tear fell.

“I feel so stupid, I’m so sorry,” she replied. “I lied.”

“You lied?”

He frowned, trying to work out what she could mean. She nodded, avoiding his gaze by turning her head away from him slightly. 

“When everyone was playing that game, earlier downstairs,” she began. “I said I’d had sex…well…I haven’t.”

“Ever?”

“No, I’m a virgin.”

Whatever she had thought Ben’s reaction would be, it was not the one she got. He burst out laughing. He quickly stopped when he noticed her hurt and mortified expression and she began to pull away from him, full of indignation. 

“No, I’m sorry Rey, I’m not laughing at you, he reassured, kissing her gently on the nose as he pulled her back to him. 

He gently turned her face back to his with his warm, gentle hands. She was still scowling.

“Rey…I lied too.”

Her eyes fixed back on to his, widening. 

“During the game I lied too,” now it was his turn to look a little sheepish and embarrassed. 

“You did?”

He nodded.

“Which parts?”

He bit his lip and his face reddened. 

“All of it,” he mumbled.

Rey’s expression shifted from pure puzzlement, to realisation to complete surprise.

“You’re a…?”

He nodded.

“How?!” cried Rey. “I mean look at you.”

He smiled wryly at her.

“Why did you lie?”

He sighed, shifting his weight next to her.

"Rey, you lied because you were embarrassed about being a virgin, I’m a twenty-nine-year-old guy…people think I’m odd already,” he tried to explain. 

Rey’s arms instinctively slid back up around his shoulders and neck, her hand in his hair, stroking his head sub consciously. 

“What made you agree to this?” she asked. “I thought it was because you’d had loads of experience and felt sorry for me.”

He let out a small laugh, before pressing his forehead into hers. 

“Don’t you know?” he whispered, his voice low and tender. “You’re everything to me Rey, you always have been. I love you.”

Now it was Ben’s turn to receive a reaction he had not expected. She burst into laughter, burying her face into the side of his arm, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“Erm…Rey?”

She stopped her laugh and looked back up at his worried and hurt expression. Her eyes were sparkling and her face was alight. 

“Oh Ben,” she stroked his face. “You’re an idiot.”

Before he could retort, she leant up and kissed him fully on the mouth, his eyes still open in surprise. 

“I’m an idiot, we’re both idiots,” she continued. “I’ve been in love with you since the day I moved into the apartment.”

His face’s look of shock stayed there as her words sunk in, his head buzzing as a feeling of warmth flooded his chest. He slowly broke into a smile, a smile Rey had never seen before, therefore making it all the more precious. 

“You have?”

Rey nodded emphatically, feeling lighter by the second, now that her secret was out there. His expression had fallen already and a small frown was working its way across his forehead. 

“I don’t understand why though,” he murmured. “I’m moody, a loner, you know what I was in the past…a monster.”

“Ben, your past doesn’t define you,” she pulled his head down and planted a kiss upon his forehead, then his nose and lips. “I know what you are, what you always were.”

He took her in his mouth again, possessive yet yielding, the fire from earlier still burning inside.

“For years I felt abandoned, alone…and then you came into my life,” she whispered, running her fingers through his hair. “For the first time that I can remember, I felt as though I belonged somewhere, I was home.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I was so scared that I’d lose you as a friend too.”

“Oh Rey,” he let out a deep breath, before kissing her gently on the mouth. “I’d never leave you unless you wanted me to. You’re not alone.”

“Neither are you.”

He kissed her jaw, moving down to her neck as his hand moved to her waist. He noticed the change to her breathing as it came a little quicker. 

He kissed her again on the lips, this time letting his tongue enter her mouth. She moaned a little as the kiss deepened and she canted her body closer to him. She could feel his hardening erection press into her side, warm and hard.

“Ben?”

He heard the plea in her voice, for it matched his own that his body was making. He repositioned himself over her, trying to keep the bulk of his weight off her by leaning on his forearms. He stumbled slightly and fell on to her, due to her exuberant kisses and embrace. Both of them panting and gasping, trying to kiss and feel all they could of each other. 

Lifting himself over her, he let his hand snake down between her thighs, stroking and caressing her folds. She was hot and wet and ready for him. 

“Ben, please…” she moaned, needing to feed that hunger.

His desire for her raged through him, her words stoking the fiery inferno inside of him.

“I need you in me now!”

He growled and kissed her breast, suckling and flicking the hardening bud with his tongue, making her writhe beneath him. 

“I like you begging me,” his voice dark and dangerous. 

This side of him excited her, she wanted more but right now she needed him. 

“Please.”

He parted her legs, hovering over her, trying to ignore his shaking arms. 

“Guide me Rey,” he whispered into her ear.

She reached a hand down, wrapping it around his velvet length, causing him to utter a sharp intake of breath. She gently guided him to her entrance where he paused for a second. 

“Ready?” he gulped.

She nodded and pulled his mouth down on to hers as he pushed forward into her silken core. She cried out into his mouth as he began to fill her, and he felt her tense under him, gripping his shoulders. He paused, resting his head on hers; it was taking everything he had not to drive the rest of the way into her. His arms shook next to her head, trying to hold steady. 

“Are…are you okay?” his voice was hoarse and strained.

“Yes,” she gasped.

He pushed himself in the rest of the way, moaning as the feeling of Rey’s walls encasing him took over. 

She tensed as a further flash of pain shot through her as he filled her more than she thought possible. He paused, waiting, his muscles shaking from the effort. She slowly let out the breath she had not realised that she had been holding, her body beginning to relax again. 

“Okay,” she whispered, signalling for him to carry on. 

Still scared of hurting her, he withdrew slowly, before pushing slowly back into her to the hilt. Rey felt a pinch but the initial pain was gone. He did it again, both of them groaning in unison at the new sensations travelling through their bodies. As he drove into her again, a look of panic took over his face. 

“Shit Rey, we’re not using protection!”

He was about to pull out when she gripped his hips and pulled him to her.

“I’m on the pill,” she gasped. “Now fuck me like you mean it!”

He smiled down at her before pumping in and out of her, slowly building the pace. Ben had never known anything like it, the pleasure and belonging he felt with each stroke into her. The pain she had felt had begun to turn into pleasure, but before she could fully lose herself, she felt Ben tense all over. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry Rey,” he cried. “I’m going to come.”

He drove into her hard one more time, shuddering all over. She felt a warm gush of liquid as he collapsed onto her chest, breathing heavily. Both lay still, gathering their thoughts as well as their breath, Rey stroking Ben’s back. 

Eventually he pushed himself up, looking down at her smiling face, his own face red. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

She then realised that he looked embarrassed, mortified even.

“I’m so sorry Rey.”

“What on earth for?”

“I didn’t last very long.”

His eyes were downcast as she gently grabbed his face, making him look at her.

“Did it feel good?” she demanded.

“Ye…es,” he stammered. “It felt…like I’d found the other half of me.”

She smiled tenderly at him, touched by his words, knowing exactly what he meant. 

“Ben, it was your first time, I’d have been worried if you’d lasted for hours!”

He couldn’t help let out a little laugh, as she smiled at him reassuringly. 

“Besides, it’s only…” she peered to her right at the alarm clock on the side of the bed. “One Am. We’ve got the room till midday.”

She gave him a coy smile, her eyes heavy with lust and happiness.

“Let’s see how many things we can tick off my list between now and then shall we?”

“I will do my best,” the wolf like, hungry look was back, sending thrill through her. 

He kissed her face all over, leaving a tender trail of kisses upon her sweating skin. 

“How about I run a bath for us while you recover?” she offered, squiring against him.

He doubted that it would be long before he was ready for action again, especially with her flaunting her naked body before him. She pecked him with a quick kiss before sliding off the bed and heading into the bathroom. He rolled onto his back with a deep sigh, head resting on his arms crossed behind him. Looking up at the ceiling he could not help but smile, listening to the sound of Rey clattering around the bathroom and the sound of running water. 

“You coming?”

Ben quickly pushed himself off the bed, heading into the steam filled bathroom, where she sat perched on the edge of the bath, like some kind of water nymph. Her face and body were flushed from the temperature of the room, the little hairs around her face had begun to curl with the damp. He let his eyes run over the smattering of freckles on her tanned, toned skin. He felt a rush of blood of to his cock.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful.”

She smiled at his words, her face beaming when she lowered her gaze. Her smile became more vixen like. 

Standing up, she slowly walked over to him, taking his hand and leading him back in to the bedroom. 

“What about the bath?”

“Fuck the bath.”

He wasn’t going to argue with her, standing in front of him, perspiration trickling down her body. He gripped himself in his hand, pumping up and down a couple of times, eyes fixed on her as she watched him. He did not fail to notice her tongue flick out and lick her lips, moistening them. He took a step closer to her, where she stood at the foot of the bed. 

“You know,” his voice gravelly, yet soft like silk at the same time. “I have a list of my own.”

“Oh?” her eyebrow raised.

He nodded, stroking himself again. 

“Well…why don’t we try something on your list.”

“Are you sure?”

She bit her lip, nodding her head. He took another step closer, his hand around his dick still, smiling at how smug she looked. 

“Well Miss Johnson…”

As she watched him hungrily, she clenched her thighs together. 

“Turn around,” he instructed. “Bend over the bed.”

She smiled, laughing to herself, he thought he had the upper hand. He was wrong, very wrong. She smiled slyly at him as she turned her back. Spreading her legs, she bent over the bed, exposing herself completely to him. His come from their previous coupling still stained the inside of her thighs, her cunt wet and glistening. 

“Like this?” she asked.

His mouth fell open and his cock twitched, though he was pretty sure he could not get any harder. 

He stepped closer, bridging the gap between them as his heart raced. He reached out and let his hand graze over her bare cheeks. She shuddered and let out a sigh. 

“What are you waiting…”

She never finished what she was going to say as he plunged into her completely. He took her breath completely and the scream she would have made died on her lips. He let out a deep sigh, pausing for a moment as he felt her take all of him. He started to pull in and out with long, deep thrusts, gripping her hips to steady himself. He slowly built a rhythm and soon the wanton sound of flesh slapping together filled the room, interspersed with her cries of pleasure and his deep grunts and pants. 

“How does that feel?” he gasped, sweat running down his chest. “Does that feel good?”

“Yes, yes,” she cried into the bedding; her arms stretched out in front of her. “Go harder Ben, harder!”

Urged on by her demands and gripping her hips tighter, lifting her slightly, he drove into her with more force. Her cries grew louder and louder, more frenzied. He slowed down for a moment, concerned he was hurting her. 

“Are you okay?” he reached a hand across her back.

“I’m fine, don’t stop!”

Smiling, he took control again, building up the pace and the force, feeling his balls smack against the back of her thighs.

“I’ve been a bad girl!” she whimpered.

His eyebrows raised; not sure he had heard her correctly.

“Wh…what?” 

“I’ve been a bad girl,” she groaned again, clutching the sheets.

“You need to punish me!”

“Are you for real?” he gasped, balls deep into her dripping cunt. 

“Punish me,” she cried again, jerking her hips back into him. “Ben!”

He pulled out of her, gripping her tightly. She couldn’t hold back a moan as he withdrew, feeling empty without him inside of her. 

“It’s Mr Solo to you,” he snarled into her ears.

She shivered all over.

“I am going to punish you.”

A thrill shot through her, how different his voice sounded, dark like velvet. She jerked back to reality when a sting of pain rushed through her ass. She gasped.

“I’m going to punish you until you beg for it.”

“Beg for what?” her heart racing. 

“My cock,” he said as he spanked her again.

She cried out that time and tried to push her hips back to feel him, but he held her in place. He spanked her again and again, his hand practically covering her cheek. Hitting her hard enough to sting a little and turn her flesh pink, but not hard enough not to mark her. 

“Please Ben.”

He spanked her again.

“That’s not my name,” she gasped and bucked. 

“Please Mr Solo,” she cried. “Please.”

Another slap across her cheek. 

“Please what?”

“Please, I need you inside me. I’m begging you.”

She was almost crying at the need to feel him inside her again. He felt intoxicated with the power she was giving him, a dark thrill.

He ran his fingers down her wet slit, wiping it over his cock, before taking her again. After a couple of over eager clumsy attempts he plunged into her again. She almost cried with relief.

“Good girl,” he whispered, stroking her ass, soothing her. 

He took her harder and quicker again, lifting her under her hips. She felt him begin to hit that sensitive spot inside of her, deep inside where she could never quite reach. With every stroke he marked her, branded her and she him. She felt a wave begin to break inside of her and with one more thrust he tipped her over the edge. She swore she saw stars as her pleasure exploded in waves inside of her, taking her breath. Two more thrusts and he cried out, pushing into her even more with a shudder. He collapsed on to her back as another shudder rippled through his slick body. 

They both lay there, panting and sweating. Rey let out a laugh of excitement as Ben turned his head and kissed her bare shoulder. 

“Was that okay?” he asked, pushing her hair out of the way, kissing her shoulders again.

Though softening, he was still in her, revelling in the feel of her around him, the smell of her, the feel of her. His hands still interlocked with hers. 

“Mmmm, yes.”

“How about that bath now?” he whispered.

She writhed under him with a little sigh of pleasure, pushing her butt up into him. He nipped her playfully on the shoulder before pushing himself up. He scooped her gently up before picking her up completely and carrying her to the bathroom. 

He placed her gently into the bath, where she let herself sink beneath the still warm waters, letting it was over her fevered skin. He stood for a moment, looking down at her, as she ran the water over her arms. She looked up with a cocked brow. 

“Are you getting in or not?”

He looked at her, then at the rest of the tub, gesturing comically with her hands.

“I don’t think I’m going to fit.”

Rey bit her lip with a giggle. 

“I think we’ve already established that you can.”

His smile widened and with a shrug he stepped into the tub. Rey pushed herself back to make room for him where he positioned himself between her legs. He let his back fall against her chest and his head against her shoulder. His long legs were tucked against the sides, far too big for the tub. Both relished the feeling of being so close together, wrapped in each other’s arms. 

Sometime later, Ben climbed from the tub, pulling out he plug and drying himself off. He grabbed a fresh, white, fluffy towel from the heated rail. He held her hand helping her rise from the tub, before carefully drying her bit by bit. He gently wiped away the droplets of water, almost with a reverence of one in worship. When he had finished, he picked her up and carried her back into the bedroom, placing her on the bed.

She pulled him down next to her, kissing him softly, the smell of soap clinging to his warm skin. He sat down and leant his head against the head board as she climbed on top of his lap, straddling him. She looked down smiling, when she saw that he was back in action. He pulled her closer to him so that his erection pressed against her belly. He went to flip her on her back but she stopped him, shaking her. 

“No, we’re going to do it this way,” she panted, biting his lip and pulling gently.

He moaned and clutched her ass cheeks, kneading and plying them with his hands. 

Using his shoulders for leverage, she began to rub her core against his belly, causing beautiful friction against her already stimulated clit. The pleasure was building within her already, her juices coating his length. Both were panting, but it wasn’t enough. Pushing herself up, she lowered herself on to him, impaling herself, taking all of him. She sighed in pleasure, this was right, it always had been, they were made to do this together. She rode him, setting the pace that he matched, pushing his hips upwards, still pressing her clit into him. The friction against her clit and his cock plunging inside of her drove her over the edge again. She arched her back and threw her head back with a cry as her body trembled. Her release radiating out from her centre, her fingers dug into his shoulders. Gripping her by her ass cheeks he railed her up and down his shaft, feeling his release coming, her body still loose from her orgasm. When he came with a violent shudder, he pulled her close to him, burying his face into her breasts with a groan. 

He fell back against the head board with a sigh, as she fell on to his shoulders, both getting their breath back. He was surprised to feel moisture against his shoulders and Rey’s shoulders shook slightly. Panicked he lifted her face up and was surprised to see her smiling. 

“Rey?”

She kissed him tenderly, slowly on the lips.

“Are you okay?”

“I’ve never been better,” she replied as she cupped his jaw in her hand.

He smiled back, and she felt as though every doubt she had ever had, every lonely moment that had swamped her, dissipated before him. He placed one hand on her neck and into her hair and one hand upon her waist, his eyes wrinkled with the smile. 

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too, Mr Solo,” she laughed. 

His eyes brightened at her words and his smile grew even wider.

“It’s you and me now sweetheart, now and always.”

They were soon lost in each other’s kisses, a feeling of belonging washing over them, they were home.

−−

The next morning, reception was bustling with activity as guests from the wedding checked out, bags and luggage and over excited children everywhere. Rose and Hux were milling around, saying goodbye to friends and family though they still had another night booked when Rose noticed the time.

“Where are Ben and Rey, they’re going to miss the check out time,” she said, nodding her head to the clock. 

They had five minutes. 

“Don’t worry,” her new husband replied, kissing the top of her head. 

She snuggled into him, wrapping her arm around his waist when she spied the late pair rushing down the main staircase, struggling with their bags. Both looked flushed, and there was something else….  
They raced past the newlyweds and charged over to the desk, completing the checkout. Hux and Rose watched curiously, looking at each other before the late comers came over to them. 

“Oversleep?” Hux raised his eyebrow, a shadow of a smirk upon his lips. 

“Erm, yeh something like that,” Ben murmured, shuffling in his pockets, avoiding Hux’s gaze.

Rose stared at Rey, whose cheeks looked flushed and red, in fact both of them did, and both looked very, very tired.

“No sleep?” Rose asked bluntly.

“Movie marathon,” Rey replied quickly. 

“Uh huh,” Rose kept staring at Rey who felt as though she were getting redder and redder.

Ben cleared his throat and shook Hux’s hands. 

“Congratulations again Hux, the wedding was amazing,” he said politely.

“Yes, congratulations again to you both,” replied Rey throwing her arms around Rose, grateful for a change in subject. 

Alas, her friend was not letting her get away so easily.

“You better spill,” she whispered into Rey’s ear, winking knowingly, walking Rey towards the exit.

“Guess I’m carrying the bags again,” Ben muttered dryly. 

“Well have a safe trip home,” Hux stated as Ben picked all of their bags up before following after Rey. 

“See you next week.”

As Ben walked away Hux shouted after him.

“Oh, by the way, you’re welcome,” Hux smirked. 

Ben’s face froze at Hux’s words as he spun round to face him, a glare forming. Hux was pretty sure his friend’s vision was currently red.

“You bastard! It was you.”

“Bye Ben,” Hux just smiled with a shrug and walked on.

Ben just stood there, mouth open, shaking his head, until his mouth broke into a wry smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Find me on twitter at @TwistedMirror_
> 
> If you would like to support me further I have a Ko Fi page and also take commissions.


End file.
